The diary of Jane
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Can Shadow help his partner after looking at her past through her diary, or will it make matters worse?
1. Chapter 1

Diary of Jane

A/N: First off, Jane isn't an oc, it's just a name for a reason I'm not going to explain. Secondly, This may be the last Sonic fic I will write before I go on hiatus.

_Shadow's POV_

To my displeasure, I awoke at six o'clock, apparently this is the fourth time I've woken up early. More importantly, my new partner is lying on my chest like we're a pair. After Rouge married Knuckles and Omega went on to persue his dream of being an accountant. I was the only one left inside the Ark, until I adopted an seven year old cat. Well, as you can see the rest of the story is currently lying on top of me, whimpering and gripping my arms. After our case was over, she didn't want to go back to her parents, so I took her in.

Sighing, I push her off me and get up, just to check on Cassie. "Stupid Female." I mutter while walking down the hall. I open the door halfway and peek inside, to Cassie yawning. I smiled as her brown eyes rested on me as she waved at me. Fully entering her room, I ask "What are you doing up so early?"

She smiled back at me, replying "Good morning, Papa. I woke up because I felt Mama's energy spike."

Even though Jane isn't the same species as her, she grew custommed to calling her mother. I stepped over to her and ruffled the white tuffs of hair protruding out of her nightcap. While leaving, I thought _'I still don't understand why she wants us to call her Jane if it isn't even her real name. I guess something happened that made her change it.' _ my thoughts were interrupted when I stumbled from a brown mass crashing into me. Looking down, she ran her fingers through my fur, making me shudder.

I pulled her hand away, saying through clenched teeth "Don't do that, you know it's my weak spot. Why weren't you on the couch like you're supposed to be?"

She looked up at me, a weary expression etched on her face, my stature drooped as I raised an eyebrow, I turned away from her and asked "Cassie told me about a diary you had. I know it's none of my business, but what's contained in it?"

Her frown was evident as she crossed her arms over her chest, she replied "I still have it, and there ain't nothing important in it."

I knew she was lying due to her tail not flicking from time to time. Obviously she was hiding something that greatly impacted her life, big enough to make her change her own name at the least. I sauntered over to her, saying "Clearly, it's important if you're dodging my questions."

She gave me no response, and just walked away. I rolled my eyes at her action and decided to get dressed, walking over to my drawer, I searched for a casual red t-shirt. I turned around and clenched my jaw, I sighed as I stepped up to the lab's door. I should really control my force, seeing I almost tore the door from it's hinges with a simple knock. As soon as the door opened I said "Female, give me my shirt back."

She shrugged and handed it to me, I looked up at her saying "You're already wearing a shirt, yet you still stole mine." sliding the shirt over my head, I waited for her response. Her emerald eyes shined, when she replied "It's not my fault a thistle like you doesn't live in a warm enviornment. Besides, I didn't want to take it off due to me freezing."

My jaw clenched again as I walked away from her, I muttered entering the living room "Good thing you have that convention in England."

I sniffed the shirt to check if my scent was still on it, unfortunately it now has traces of a cinnamon scent mixed with my natural vanilla scent. I don't care what other people say opposites do not attract, more importantly if its a squirrel and hedgehog with two completely different natural scents. I emitted a fustrated groan and threw the shirt in the washer, I turned and walked back into the room to get the only black shirt I had available. I caught a small book out the corner of my eye on Jane's side of the bed. I phased over to it and slipped in my back pocket, before Jane could come out of the lab.

As the moon rose, I turned over and closed my eyes halfway asleep,until my upper torso was engulfed in an embrace. I let out a weary sigh and fell asleep nonetheless. My only question that night was "What's in this book that Jane doesn't want me to find out?"

A/N: Any guesses on what Jane is holding inside her diary? Also diary entries will be in italics. Reveiw please.


	2. England and resentment

Finding the truth

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Thank you and more incidents will be squeezed in as the story progresses.

PuppyPaw: Sir or Madam, as stated she is not an oc, and Cassie is minor she may or may not appear again. My one question to you is, why do you have a problem with original characters?

_Jane's POV_

Yawning, I slid out of the bed I'm apparently not supposed to be in, due to a stuck up, snooty hedgehog. '_Truth be told, I should be thanking him. If it wasn't for him, I'd have to go back to Texas. After what happened eleven years ago, I swore I'd never go back_.' My thoughts skewered off track at hearing Shadow groan sleepily. I sighed softly at not seeing his ruby eyes connect with my emerald orbs. I stepped over to the drawer containing the clothes I brought with me, and put them in the nearest suitcase. After getting dressed and making sure nothing was out of place, I checked the time only to see I had two hours before I have to go to the airport.

Those two hours passed by quicker than I imagined as I walked onto the plane, as soon as I took my seat I rummaged through my handbag for my diary. I silently cursed in Russian at not seeing it, realization hit me with full force and I groaned. Luckily, no one looked at me for my actions, and the bad thing was the plane already took off. So, there's no chance of me getting off anytime soon, I'm starting to ponder that out of curiosity Shadow took it while I was still in the lab. I swear once I get back, he's gonna get more than words.

Once the plane lands, I quickly exit with my luggage in tow. Stopping in front of my professor, I shake his hand heartily; hopefully we won't share a bed together. It'd be too profane and provocative if others at the convention saw me with a forty year old man, while I'm twenty-four. I just hope Shadow doesn't look in the back of diary while it's in his possession, way too many troubled memories there. I emitted a groan as I plopped on the bed nearest to the window; I lay there for a while not bothering to unpack.

I could already tell this was going to be a long four weeks. I jolted up at the sound of a door opening, only to find it was just room service. Flipping through the channels, I switched to a yaio marathon, which may have surprised some people at first. As a commercial played, I went to unpack setting out something for tomorrow in the process. Hours later, I slid under the cover letting my breathing slow to a steady rhythm.

A/N: How long will you guys think it'll take Shadow to figure out how to read Jane's diary? I should really go to sleep because I have school, but I don't like sleeping early.


	3. One touchy subject

Diary entry 1: A slight mishap

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: It'll take him maybe like a few minutes to figure it out, and the future incident has something to do with pants at one point.

_Shadow's POV_

Once again I'm up, except instead of six, it's five in the morning. Honestly, I have no clue why I have a terrible case of insomnia for these past days. I guess because I have a scent other than mine lingering in my bed, even if she is gone. I really need to wash them now, then there's the problem of her coming back. Speaking of Jane, I sit up and look on the nightstand, carefully picking the slightly worn book. I stare at the front for a while seeing an odd mark on it, from what I know about her is that she's part Russian, so it must have something to do with what's contained in it. Regardless of the mark, I unlock it and the first thing I see is something about the case. Apparently, entries at the front are from now. Flipping to the middle of her diary, there are two blank pages, I turn one more page and it says "Kill 'em all". I guess she actually does have a love for Metallica and other rock bands. Once I flipped to the back it reads,

'_I sort of hate giving up my room for my uncle, but with southern hospitality you have to give some stuff up. Ever since I saw him at the family reunion, I always had a bad feeling when he'd talk with my brother and me. I guess it was the way his haunting brown eyes bore into my own emerald green eyes, as if he was looking straight into my soul. At least I have couch to myself, unless you count his little visits. Yet unfortunately, I was scolded for doing so and started living in the barn, good thing we rarely put livestock in here. _

"_Misery loves its company" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.'_

I closed it while wondering, why her parents didn't let her stay in their room? I looked at the door as it cracked open slightly, seeing Cassie standing there shyly, I gave off a small smile. She walked into the room, and asked "Papa, why do you have Jane's diary?"

I stuttered looking for an answer, before replying "Due to my nature, I have to know everything about everyone I come in contact with, so I…Did you just call her Jane?"

She shrugged slightly, and said "You were saying something about knowing everything about you come in contact with."

I put her diary under a cloth on the nightstand, replying "Right, I took her diary to see what she was hiding."

She sighed and walked to the door, before saying "Someone's at the door for you."

After she left, I got dressed and went to who was there. My mood turned sour at seeing Scourge there, I asked him "Why are you here?"

He smiled, replying "Well, after every encounter we've had, I decided to move here."

I sighed and said "Move in with Faker and Amy, I'm sure they won't mind. I have enough people living here as it is. Bye, Scourge."

After a day of working for G.U.N and taking Cassie for school, I laid in bed that night to read a page of Jane's diary, it was written in July no year given, it viewed _" I can't move much because of my uncle. I never experienced so much pain in my entire life, I can't breathe and my legs hurt. Maybe if I sleep this off, I'll feel better."_

I frowned and slammed the diary shut, my mind was in disarray at what I just read, it's best if I continue reading until I get all the facts.

A/N: This was actually a very touchy subject for me because I never wrote about this type of situation, so I'm not sure if it's good or not. Review please.


	4. It's personal

Personal Conversation

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: It's completely fine. I have the same thing, maybe I should update in the mornings. :`( Cliffy. Shadow sort of understands, but I like dragging stories out, so this is going to take a while.

_Jane's POV_

It's worse than I imagined, I'm beginning to have flashbacks and hallucinations. I just hope it doesn't affect me during the convention. I might as well just lie here until the sun comes up; I turn my head at hearing my professor. He asked me "Jane, are you alright?"

I gave off a fake smile, replying "Yes, professor, I'm alright, it was just a dream that woke me up."

Of course I was lying, it was a nightmare, the grotesque thing was, I could still feel myself being pinned down and ravished unpleasantly. For the love of Texas, how could I let my own diary fall into Shadow's hands? I groaned and plopped my head back on the pillow, seeing I couldn't sleep any longer I decided to get dressed. Luckily, there weren't many people on the street as we left. A gust of wind expelling out of the seemingly ancient building as I passed by a few scientists talking about the quantum theory almost knocked the professor over, it's a good thing I can hide my southern accent now. I turned my head to the left at hearing someone call me; I shrugged not seeing anyone thinking it was just my imagination. I smiled and answered a small, scrawny scientist by saying "Certainly, the atoms would explode if split."

The convention dragged on to be dull, if anything I'd rather jump off a twenty foot building, like the good days. More importantly, I really hope Shadow didn't find out what my uncle did to me when I was thirteen. Finally, the convention came to an end. The professor and I silently walked back to the crème colored hotel, hopefully it rains and the rest of the convention is cancelled, just so I can confront a certain, nosy hedgehog. I stared at the full moon as it illuminated the room, sleep finally won as I carried myself to bed.

Before I closed my eyes, I asked my superior "Gerald, what you do to help a rape victim?"

He looked at me for a moment, letting the silence find its way into the room; at last he answered "I'd simply find a way to erase that memory from their mind."

I smiled slightly, grateful for his effort to secretly cheer me up. I sighed contently once fatigue took hold of me.

A/N: Yeah, not my best chapter, but things will get better next chapter. I'm thinking of writing a Bleach fiction, I'd love to hear your word on it. Review please : )


	5. Save me

Diary entry 2

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Aw, thank you. I know you don't read crossovers, but I finally restarted on 'Stay with me' Thanks for your support.

_Shadow's POV_

For once, I woke up along with the sun. Thankfully, I knew Cassie wouldn't be up for another hour. I looked on my nightstand and picked the book up. Flipping to the back, to my surprise, it read '_It's been a month since I've eaten or slept, I don't even talk anymore. Yesterday, my ma asked me if I needed anything. The only thing I could do was shake my head. The only reason why I didn't say anything was because I knew my ma would panic. After they noticed I stopped eating, they thought I was sick. Truth is I am. I'm sick of being treated like a toy by my own uncle. It feels like I'm just a hollow shell. I barely speak at school anymore, and everyone is starting to get worried. I should just sleep and see if this only a dream.'_

I slowly closed it and ran my hand through my quills. I got up and started to get dressed before hearing the phone ring. I quickly stepped over to it to avoid Cassie from getting to it first. A southern female voice asks "Hello? Do you know anyone by the name of Jane?"

My air hitched in my throat before I choked out "Yes, I do know her. Is there any reason why you're calling?"

She didn't reply for a moment, before she said "I'm her ma and if you found a book belonging to her, please don't read the fifth page in the back."

I looked back at the nightstand and said hesitantly "Y-yes, ma'am. I'll make sure I won't."

I put the phone down at the click of the receiver; I walked back to the nightstand and looked at it for a while. I finally realized it was written in Russian; I sighed and put it back down. Guess I'll try to figure it out tomorrow, I walked out of the room to see Cassie sitting on the floor. I asked "Why are you on the floor?"

She looked up at me with a sheepish smile, replying "I, uh, dropped my pencil."

I shook my head, and bent down towards her, saying "Remember what I said about eavesdropping?"

She averted her eyes to the floor, admitting "That's its wrong and an invasion of privacy."

I nodded and stood back up, saying "Come on, we don't want you late for school."

She giggled, asking "Papa, where are you pants?"

I looked down at myself and went back into the room, after not seeing my pants I shouted "Female!"

After today's events I laid in bed that night trying to decipher the foreign language I didn't understand, I sighed and went to the computer room. Typing it into the translator, it read _'If anyone is reading this please help. I told my ma about my uncle and now he's planning to kidnap me, make me his slave, and kill me.'_

I dropped the book and closed the window, I prayed that night for her. Someone I barely knew yet wanted to protect.

A/N: I really tried my best with this part, and I think it turned out okay. Review please.


	6. I came home

Going home

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Sorry for going on hiatus, I hope you haven't lost interest in the story. And thank you.

_Jane's POV_

Luckily the last three weeks went by fast, as I boarded the plane back to Mobius, I saw something out the corner of my eye. It looked like my uncle for a second; I turned my head only to see an elderly woman crossing the street. After I boarded the plane, I was jolted awake from hearing my uncle as if he was sitting right next to me. Once the plane landed, I was tackled to the ground by a pink blob, only to find it was Amy, I stood as she hugged me, saying "You're back! So how was it?"

Ever since my science experiment from five years ago, landed me in Mobius and part of The green zone hill, Amy and I became best friends. Letting myself loose, I replied "It wasn't too bad, except for my hallucinations."

Concern plastered her face, as she held her hands together, saying "Oh, I thought he was put in jail for that, but you're okay right San-Jane?"

I caught her slip, and frowned replying "He's still in jail, and I've told you about calling by my real name."

She nodded and walked away probably to talk to Rouge and Blaze. Just as I suspected, Cassie ambushed me as soon as I walked in the door. I chuckled and asked "Where's your p-I mean dad?"

Cassie smiled and pointed to the door; I sighed and said "He's reading my diary isn't he?"

She nodded and walked into the kitchen; I groaned and opened the door to his room. He turned to me with a small frown on his face. I smiled, saying "Hey Shadow."

He didn't give me a response as he handed me my diary back. I sat in a chair, looking at it as if it was cursed. I watched as he went to the wall nearest to the bathroom, and he pushed a button. The wall retreated to reveal an abundant amount of guns and staffs, my eyes widened at the AK47 sitting closer out than the others. My eyes followed Shadow as he picked up a black staff with a red, vibrant jewel in the center. While putting the staff he chose next to me, he finally said "Jane, mind telling me where your uncle is now?"

I took in a sharp breath and looked down at my diary, the only thing hiding why I changed my name. I turned in around; looking at the mark I drew to protect my possession. I replied quietly "Why did you-you idiot! How could you go through my stuff like that!?"

I stood up and round housed him aiming at his head, unfortunately, he caught it before it made contact. He let my leg go, saying "Do not come after me."

I growled in frustration watching him pick up the staff and yelled "What use will it be now to go after him?!" I clenched my fists and continued "It's over, let it go. There is no reason to find him for something that happened eleven years ago."

He turned to me, responding "As long as you're still in my sight, I will keep you safe."

I groaned and walked past him, saying "Forget it; I'll just sleep on the couch."

He nodded and handed me the staff, which I just looked at with scorn, and walked out of the room. Cassie glanced at me, and then walked into her room, saying "Goodnight, mama."

That night my nightmares escalated into pure madness, I woke up screaming hoping someone would hear me.

A/N: Sorry this is late. I promise the next chapters will be coming faster. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please :3


	7. Screaming can't help

Don't scream

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Thank you so much. This chapter is well more revealing than others, but like always I finish what I start.

16carkim: Welcome to Fan fiction even though I'm a little late on that. Anyway, enjoy your reading.

_Shadow's POV_

I pulled the pillow over my head to block out the screaming, more than likely it was some animal, except it felt like it was emitting right inside the house. I groaned and sat up, looking at the clock it read one-thirty a.m. For once I'd love to wake up and see the sun, but obviously that won't happen anytime soon. Walking into the living room, I see Jane squirming like she's trapped in something, I walked closer to her to see scars. They were warped around her legs and one or two on her arms. It'd be best if I stopped staring, she'll probably wake up and freak out. I sighed and leaned over her, grabbed her shoulders, and said "Jane, wake up."

My only response was her terror filled scream; shaking her I repeatedly called her, until she opened her eyes. I glared at her about to scold her, until I saw true terror in her emerald eyes. I know she'll get over it, even if she isn't me, but since it's still there. I said "I'm sorry for what he did to you. It wasn't my place to take action."

She looked at me, anger visible, she replied "You're sorry?! There is no amount of sorry to get back what my own family member took from me!"

I didn't respond, for once guilt found its way into my heart. I looked out the window and saw dawn creeping up in the night sky; I heard knocking on the door. Jane got up before me and opened it, I watched as she froze in fear, I walked behind her and saw a guy. He reeked of alcohol and something else I couldn't identify. Jane shrunk trying to burrow her body closer to me, as he stepped inside.

His voice sounded like broken records and gravel, as he said "I see you haven't changed a bit, darling."

A/N: Foreshadowing to the rescue! Sorry it's short, its past two thirty and I should be asleep. Anyway, villain reveal time! Review please


	8. You dirty liar!

Liar

x-The Devil's Advocate-x: Thanks, unfortunately, my abdomen and ribs hurt, so it took me a while to start on this.

_Jane's POV_

Fear. Paralyzing fear was the only emotion I felt at seeing his face again. I choked out, trying to hide myself in Shadow, "Uncle…Donnie." I put on a fake smile and continued, "It's nice to see you again."

I had to fight the bile rising in my throat, seeing him is like seeing the devil himself. I looked back at Shadow as he left me; I winced as my uncle held my hand squeezing it gently. Silence filled where the three of us stood, for once in my life I left weak, helpless, and vulnerable. If I could practically beat Shadow in a fight, why is it different now? I should be fighting, not cowering in fear, my face contorted in resentment after I grabbed his arm.

Shadow smirked at my action and summoned the staff from last night. He pushed me aside and held it at my uncle's head, as he drew back to his full height. Shadow clenched his teeth and looked at me, signaling for me to go in Cassie's room. I can't believe I've become that weak to follow that thistle's orders. Well, at least it won't last for long that's for sure. I opened the door to Cassie's room and pushed her back in seeing she was about to go in the living room. I said to her "Cassie, stay in here, I have an unpleasant relative visiting and its best if you stay right here."

I feigned a smile and went back out to confront my uncle; I took in a small breath and exhaled. I heard him say something about me seducing him, I couldn't take it anymore. There was no way I was going to let him live after that, pure rage burned in my veins as I grabbed the sword closest to me. I growled and rushed at him, jabbing the weapon in his stomach. He looked at me, his expression more of shock than of anger. I smiled and slashed his chest, leg, and arm. My smile grew at watching him bleed; I put the sword near his neck as he choked out "Please…don't. I wanted to get a restraining order, that way I wouldn't harm you."

I gasped and bit my lower lip, regret seeped through me. I took a step away from him, replying "Liar. If you didn't want to harm me, you wouldn't have taken the only thing I needed in life."

He smiled, saying "Well, fine. I am lying I just wanted to see you as a plaything one last time."

My face contorted in anger, I had a right to end him. I impaled him through the left eye, letting blood run freely onto the floor. I continued until Shadow held me back, I wanted to disintegrate his body until there was no trace of him left. I grew still and fell limp in Shadow's arms, my tormentor no longer able to speak or touch me, I felt bliss, yet shame. I didn't want to end it with bloodshed; my memories were too great to stop it. I wanted to fade, to run and never return, but I guess that won't happen seeing my action was in self-defense. I closed my eyes and chuckled, glad to be rid of my own hell.

A/N: Well, here we are guys. Don't worry I'll add an epilogue so it won't seem like something's missing. If not I might just leave it at this. Review please.


End file.
